1. Field of the Invention
The improved ground engaging crawler tread or track of this invention, comprised of improved articulated crawler pads, is particularly well suited for treaded vehicles such as mining machines and the like. While the invention is directed to endless self-laying treads or tracks such as used on self-propelled mining machines, they may also be considered as all-purpose endless treads or tracks for treaded vehicles generally, including earth working machines and the like, as well as tractors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rather preliminary patentability search of the prior United States patent art was conducted in an effort to locate the more pertinent of such art. No assertion is made, however, that the most pertinent art was indeed found. That search did locate the following U.S. Pat. Nos. FULLER 1,330,253; LEYNER 1,473,569; KNOX 1,924,161; LAMB 2,115,994; BALL 2,483,961; COMELLAS 3,539,230; COMMELLAS 3,649,085; TURKIEWICA 3,929,385; BECKER 3,937,529; STURGES 3,937,530; NELSON 3,947,074; and MASSIEON, ET AL. 3,955,855; attention is also called to KREKELER 3,788,711. These patents show various items described as traction belts, an endless traction track utilizing a grouser or ground penetrating rib, a flexible track, treads or tracks, endless self-laying tracks such as used on tractors and self-propelled mining machinery, a track for a track vehicle having a series of articulated ground engaging elements, a plurality of articulated track shoes, an endless track assembly, a track made up of links, and a continuous chain for use as a tread of a self-propelled mining machine.
A typical prior art crawler chain for use on a drum type continuous miner employs a plurality of crawler pads so configured that any two adjacent pads are joined by a plurality of pins located near the lateral ends thereof, and each pad is provided with a plurality of internal openings to receive the teeth of a driving sprocket. The requirement of the use of a plurality of pins to join a single pair of pads makes for a complicated structure. The requirement of internal sprocket teeth receiving openings increases the probability of clogging and reduces the amount of pad bulk which could otherwise be utilized to strengthen the areas in which the connecting pins are located.